Cutscene Script
Dahl - 1702758 What this cutscene will establish... -This happens after first encounter with dog. -shows connection with dog -shows telekinesis – swing moving by itself, hurricane -Jack Koros death foreshadowing -Boy and dog sitting on bench -Hurricane takes everyone away -Subsequent sequences take place in hurricane FIRST DREAM SEQUENCE CINEMATIC 1. INT. SAM’S BEDROOM – NIGHT Sam Harris lies sleeping in a dimly lit bedroom. A bed is in the center of the room to the right there is a bedside cabinet with Sam’s police gear on top of it. Sam Harris laying on a pillow moving in slight visible discomfort. We move slowly onto him. Screen fades to black still in total silence. DISSOLVE TO: 2. EXT. CHILDREN’S PARK – DAY A children’s park with 2 benches side by side and a swing-set nearby. Around the immediate area is the inside of a giant tornado though the environment is still stationary. The tornado is representative of the tornados and high winds which killed Sam’s family in Hurricane Camille. Sam sits on the left bench next to his partner Jack Koros they are both situated in a stiff, lifeless manner. On the left bench sits a young boy accompanied with the once dead dog that Sam had recently encountered. We see a close-up of Sam looking side to side with a concerned but also rather restricted and neutral expression. We slowly zoom out and see the full scene with an eerie, dreamy stillness. Sam turns to Jack who remains expressionless, eyes closed. Sam then turns to the boy tentatively. Boy I love the swings but sometimes I get hurt and my skull shatters Sam furrows his eyebrows and slowly turns to Jack. Jack is staring at Sam with jet blacks eyes. Suddenly the tornado sets in motion and Sam is swept up into it. We follow Sam on the bench as it is lifted up in a spiral. CUT TO: 3. INT SAM’S BEDROOM – DAY Extreme close-up on Sam’s face as he springs out of bed exhausted and drenched with sweat. THE END SECOND DREAM SEQUENCE CINEMATIC 1. EXT. TORNADO – DAY We open on a close-up Sam Harris sitting down on the bench. As the camera zooms out slowly its revealed that Sam is suspended in the midst of a tornado. Sam remains sitting but his face is visibly concerned. The camera remains centered on the bench, but the chaos of the surrounding tornado is seen around behind the bench. The camera rotates around Sam and reveals what is in front of him We see the swing set fly by as well as other debris We see a rush of wind and Sam gets lifted at high velocity. We fade into white and then back into a wide shot of Sam sitting opon a cloud we hang there for a seconds before black eyes appear in the clouds one by one. Extreme close-up on Sam’s face as he wakes up visibly shaken. THE END This second cinematic is meant to foreshadow the black eyes children, the clouds symbolize the innocence of the children. Sam being dragged upward into the clouds represents his dread at being pulled into this supernatural investigation.